Velgosh
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Kämpfe und Schmiedearbeiten |Arsenal =http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/character/die-aldor/Velgosh/simple |Vorname = Velgosh |Nachname = Stahlfaust |Geburtsname = |Geburt = Draenor im Dorf der Donnerfürsten |Alter = 36 |Zugehörigkeit = Horde |Gilde = Keine |Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Neutral}} Datei: Horde 64.png Vergangenheit : Die Geburt eines Kriegers Im Dorf waren die Leute schwer in eile, überall liefen die Männer mit Voratskisten hin und her. All dies waren vorbereitungen auf das dies jährige Kosh'harg Fest, Velgosh war damals noch ein Frischling und verstand die Traditionen seines Volkes nicht so richtig da kam sein Vater Volgresh und legte seinem Sohn lachend die Hand auf dem Kopf und sagte "Eines tages wirst du es verstehen und irgendwann wirst du mit mir auf die Jagd gehen." Velgosh lächeld seinen Vater an und erwiderte "Ich werde dich Stolz machen Vater ich werde den größten Gronn jagen und erlegen und ich werde dies mit Ehre tun." sein Vater hob den Jungen hoch und setzte ihn auf seinen Arm und sagte grinsend "Hoffen wir das du unserer Familie viel Ruhm bringst, Komm wir sollten langsam deine Mutter aufsuchen und uns vorbeiten." . Wenige Tage später saß Velgosh Vater mit seinem Häuptling und anderen Kiregern zusammen am Feuer und prahlten von ihren ruhmreichen jagten, Velgosh hingegen musste bei seiner Mutter und den anderen Frauen und Kindern des Klans bleiben, er sah wie zwei junge Orcs sich vom Fest entfernten und wollte ihnen folgen doch sein Vater schritt ein und sagte "Lass sie gehen die werden bestimmt den Ogern und ihren Meistern zum opfer fallen." Velgosh sah seinen Vater an und nickte ihm zu der legte sich zu seiner Schlafstelle und träumte von einer ruhmreichen Schlacht und von einem Krieger ihm Blut seiner Feinde schwimmend, er erkannte sich darin. Einige Jahre waren vergangen Velgosh begleitete seinen Vater auf auf die Jagt, die erste Velgoshs er war aufgeregt und stolz daran teilzuhaben er dachte daran was sein Vater ihm einst erzählte "Ein in die enge getriebener Grollhuf kann gefährlich sein doch nichts ist gefährlicher als der Garn sie können einem oder zwei von uns zur strecke bringen aber gegen uns alle sind sie machtlos." von dieser Erkenntnis getrieben machte sich Velgosh Mut. Ein Jahr später starb sein Vater bei einer jagt der Speer hat den Gronn nicht richtig getroffen dieser versetzte ihm einen hieb der seine Knochen zertrümmerte, Volgresh erlag seinen Verletzungen er vermachte all seinen Besitz an Velgosh dieser trauerte um seinen verstorbenen Vater doch gleich wollte er auch seinem Andenken ehren. einige Monate nach den Massaker in Shattrath öffnete Gul'dan ein Portal in eine andere Welt Velgosh hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu den ersten die es betraten zu gehören und auf eine Gelegenheit Ruhm für die Horde und seiner Familie zu erlangen. Datei: Horde 64.png Die Gefangenschaft in den Internierungslagern : Freiheit! Einige Monate sind seid der Öffnung des Portals vergangen die Horde fand auf dieser neuen Welt die sich "Azeroth" nannte einige seltsame Völker eines nannte sich "Menschen" sie lebten in großen Steinbauten die Velgosh ein wenig an die Draenai Städte erinnern doch die Städte der Menschen waren anders, ihre Häuser bestanden aus Stein und Holz. Als sie die erste Siedlung Angriffen war der Wiederstand nicht groß doch die Menschen kamen irgendwann mit kleinen Armeen sie riefen was in ihrer eigenartigen Sprache die Velgosh nicht verstand bloß ein Namen verstand er "Sturmwind" entweder war das der Name ihres Anführers oder eine Stadt. Die Menschen kämpften tapfer und ehrenhaft doch konnten sie es nicht mit der geballten macht der Horde aufnehmen, diese Stadt Sturmwind war leicht erobert er patroullierte gemeinsam mit seinen Kameraden die Stadt um nach überlebenden ausschau zu halten, schließlich vernahm er die Nachricht das Schwarzfaust getötet wurde und Orgrimm Schicksalshammer der neue Kriegshäuptling der Horde ist er schloss die Augen und hoffte das es noch mehr Siege für sein Volk geben würde. Monate vergingen die Horde verlor den Krieg und Velgosh geriet in die Gefangenschaft, man hielt sein Volk in Internierungslagern fest, er wusste das die Menschen Allianz sie brechen wollten doch Velgosh blieb stark er war schließlich ein Krieger er weigert sich vor einen Menschen zu buckeln und versuchte im geheimen die anderen zum Aufstand zu bewegen doch keiner wollte auch nur auf einen solchen Gedanken kommen "Ist das von euren Kampfgeist übrig geblieben? Habt ihr auch nur einen funken ehre am leib? Ich werde mich garantiert nicht von Menschen brechen lassen!" fauchte er sie an. In der selben Nacht wagte Velgosh einen Ausbruchsversuch und scheiterte, die Wachen ließen ihn auspeitschen es war qualvoll doch Velgosh wollte keine schwäche zeigen schließlich kam der Hauptmann des Lagers und sagte "Genug! Hängt ihn ab und sperrt ihn in eine Zelle und keine Nahrung für dieses Ungeheuer die Grünhaut soll noch ein wenig mehr leiden." darauf antwortete einer der Wachen "Wieso hacken wir ihn nicht einfach die Beine ab dan kann er nicht abhauen." der blick des Hauptmanns verfinsterte sich und er sagte "Befehle! Schwarzmoor will all die Grünhäute in einem stück wissen, vielleicht sollte ich euch die Nahrungsrationen kürzen dann hört ihr wenigstens auf mir zu wiedersprechen und nun wegetretten!" Velgosh saß zusammen gekauert in einer ecke da hörte er das Alarm Gerufe der Wachen, schreie der Menschen und das jubeln der Orcs, er hörte schritte die immer näher kamen er stand auf und wartete voller Spannung was es sein könnte ein Orc oder ein Mensch? Schließlich er kannte er einen Orc der ihn angrinste und mit einer Axt das Scharnier zerstörte ein anderer Orc warf ihm zwei kleine Äxte zu endlich war er frei und konnte wieder kämpfen zusammen mit seinem Volk das an stärke gewann. Datei: Horde 64.png Ankunft in Kalimdor : Sicht auf eine bessere Zukunft Einige Wochen später nach langen vorbereitungen die von den Anführern durchgeführt wurden segelten sie mit gestohlenen Schiffen hinaus aufs offene Meer, Velgosh starrte dem Land hinterher das er für sein Volk erobern wollte und dachte sich "Wenn dieser veräterische Menschen König nicht gewesen wär hätten wir Lordaeron erobert und die Allianz Armee vernichtet, wir hätten den Krieg gewonnen!". Velgosh schüttelte diesen gedanken von sich er müsste akzeptieren das sie den Krieg gegen die Allianz verloren haben er drehte sich um als er einen sich näherenden Orc ansah der ihn angrinste es war Gor'Zhak ein Krieger den er wärend der befreiung seines Volkes kennen gelernt hat, er war ein Schwarzfelsorc groß und breit gebaut er trug eine Lederrüstung und einen Kriegshammer mit dem Runen seines Klans "Du schaust drein wie ein Hund der gerade geschlagen wurde, vergeß den Krieg und schau nach vorn vielleicht bietet sich ja auf der anderen seite des Ozeans eine bessere chance für unser Volk." sagte er, Velgosh lächelte und erwiederte "Hoffen wir das beste die Horde ist nocht mehr so zahlreich wie einst, aber ich teile deine sicht einer besseren Zukunft mögen wir ruhmreich und ehrenhaft durch diese Zeit hervor gehen." Zwei Wochen später erreichten sie dieses Mysteriöse land das sich "Kalimdor" nannte sie ankerten an einem Wüstenartigen gebiet sein Volk hatte es "Durotar" genannt ein Name der zu ehren von Durotan den damaligen Häuptling des Frostwolfklans im Zentrum des neuen Landes errichteten sie eine Siedlung die sich "Klingenhügel" nannte. Velgosh der begierig darauf war dieses neue Land zu erforschen machte sich auf um zu sehen ob es hier gute Jagt gründe gab, welche Tiere es hier gibt und was für Völker hier noch lebten, auf den rückweg traf er auf Schweineartige Kreaturen die selber bewaffnet waren sie erblickten ihn und stürmten mit erhobenen Waffen auf ihn zu. Velgosh stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und ging zum Angriff über er wehrte die Hiebe der beiden Angreifer ab und trat dem ersten ins Gesicht den zweiten verpasste er einen hieb der ihm den Schädel spaltete, der erste versuchte zu fliehen doch Velgosh war nicht dumm er warf seine Axt nach ihm der im Rücken der Kreatur stecken blieb sie starb. Velgosh betrat die Siedlung und berichtete von seiner entdeckung da kam Gor'Zhak lachend auf ihm zu und sagte "Na da hast du was zum abregen gefunden, da du keinen Kratzer abbekommen hast gehe ich mal davon aus das diese Gegner keine Herausforderung darstellen." Velgosh grinste und erwiederte "Es waren zwei diese Narren griffen mich an als sie mich sahen als ich den einen erledigt hatte wollte der andere die flucht ergreifen das habe ich verhindert." Gor'Zhak lächelte und sagte "Ich hoffe wir finden hier auch so würdige Gegner wie die Menschen das wäre doch mal was." Velgosh lachte darauf hin sein alter Freund verstand diese geste und grinste und sie gingen in die Taverne was trinken. Einige Wochen später war das lachen vergangen denn es wurde verkündet das die Brennende Legion jene Dämonen die sie verderbten nach Azeroth gekommen waren um diese Welt zu verschlingen. Velgosh war fest entschlossen dieses Dämonen pack zurück in ihre verderbte Welt zurück zu schlagen unterstützt durch seinen Freund Gor'Zhak stellten sie einen Hexenmeister der sich in die Dienste der Legion gestellt hat, unter den Umständen wäre das ein leichter kampf gewesen wäre da nicht dieser riesige Grubenkommandant gewesen. Es war ein harter und unerbittlicher Kampf gewesen der Dämon schleuderte Velgosh mit einen hieb gegen einen Felsen da bemerkte er den anderen Orc der auf ihn zu preschte doch war es zuspät Gor'Zhak zertrümmerte mit seinem Kriegshammer den Schädel des Dämons dessen toter Körper zu Boden fiel, Gor'Zhak stieß einen Siegesschrei aus bis ein grüner Energiestrahl ihn traf er schrie vor Qual und fiel zu boden Velgosh bemerkte den Hexenmeister der lachte und sich Triumphal zeigte Velgosh griff nach seiner Axt und warf sie die Klinge spaltete den Schädel des Hexenmeisters der in die leere eines Abgrundes viel Velgosh rannte zu seinen Freund der im sterben lag "Ich .... Ich bin erledigt du musst weiter machen mein .... mein F ... Freund" mit diesen worten hauchte er sein leben aus Velgosh stieß einen Trauerschrei aus "Ich werde deinen Mut nie vergessen alter Freund eines Tages wird man dir zu ehren ein Lok'vadnod schreiben Lok'tar ogar alter Freund.". Datei: Horde 64.png Kampf in Nordend : Eine seltsame Partnerschaft Einige Jahre Später erklärte die Horde der Geißel den Krieg und zog nach Nordend um in die Offensive zu gehen, Velgosh folgte den Ruf nach Nordend und reiste mit dem Sohn Höllschreis nach dort hin zusammen mit seinen Kameraden. Als sie an der Küste an Land gingen errichteten sie einige Gebäude ein Wachturm und eine Große Halle. Einige Tage danach folgte ein Angriff aus dem Ozean merkwürdige Riesige Wesen die aussahen wie Menschen kamen aus dem Meer doch wirkten sie wie Geister das beunruhigte Velgosh er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und ging mit einen Kriegsschrei zum Angriff über bis ihr Anführer zum Rückzug rief, Velgosh zögerte kurz doch dann sah er das sie überrannt wurden und er rannte los dabei konnte er das giftige lachen des Geistes hören. Ein Pfeil flog an ihn vorbei und traf den Geist der langsamer wurde Velgosh sah nach vorne und sah einen Troll der ihm mit seinem Bogen den rücken deckte, Velgosh grinste ihm zu und rannte so schnell er konnte als sie die Küste verließen und aufs Festland flohen gaben diese Geister die Verfolgung auf Velgosh sah sich um und dachte sich "Bei den Ahnen! Was für ein seltsames Land dies doch ist ...". *Der Rest folgt ... * Datei: Horde 64.png Der Kataklysmus : Pfad zum Ruhm Ist in arbeit ... Datei: Horde 64.png Invasion Pandarias : Die Zweifel Ist in arbeit ... Datei: Horde 64.png Die Eiserne Horde? : Wiedersehen mit der Alternativen Vergangenheit Ist in arbeit ... Charakter Ist in arbeit ... Zitate Ist in arbeit ... Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere